Story:Starship Archer/Invasion of Sector 345/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is at high warp. TAYLOR (Voice Over) Military Log Supplemental. We're on course for sector three hundred forty-five, after picking up a distress call from the USS Euderion we can only hope we can reach them and their fleet. INT-BRIEFING ROOM The Senior Staff is listening to Vice Admiral McElroy's distress call, Taylor presses the panel and it ends. TAYLOR That's all we were able to get from the Euderion. Commander Martin chimes in. MARTIN (Re: PADD) She's an Akira-Class cruiser, and she's heavily armed to the teeth. Lieutenant Sito picks up the ball, she moves to the wall monitor and taps a control. And the schematics of the USS Euderion comes onto the screen. SITO She's armed with 6 type-X phaser arrays, 20 torpedo launchers, (beat) chain reaction pulsar weapon. These torpedoes can go from one target to the next and gets more powerful as it gets stronger with each hit. Taylor leans forward on the table. TAYLOR (To Senior Staff) She's leading a task force defending sector three hundred forty-five from the Dominion attack we don't know the threat that they're facing but if it's a Dominion attack I wanna be ready for them and we don't lose another system to those Dominion monsters dismissed. The senior staff leaves the briefing room. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer drops out of warp and approaches the nebula. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares as the crew are at their battle stations. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Slowing to full impulse Captain. Taylor is leaning on the helm station next to the ops station. TAYLOR Tactical? Sito inputs commands into the tactical console. SITO Shields are at full power and phasers are fully charged and both photons and quantum Torpedoes are fully loaded and armed. Ensign Martin chimes in. ENS. MARTIN Picking up a nebula cloud bearing one-five-six mark eight-one-five. Taylor is still leaning on the rails. TAYLOR On screen. Ensign Martin inputs commands into the ops console and the nebula appears on the viewer. ENS. MARTIN (Off her console) Long-chain polymer webs. Carlson remembers learning about this nebula cloud in the Academy. CARLSON (Helm Officer) That's the Witch Head nebula. Taylor turns to Ensign Martin. ENS. MARTIN Confirmed and sensors are picking up the fleet's ion trail in the nebula. Taylor goes back to her chair and sat in it. TAYLOR Lieutenant take us in full impulse speed. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Archer heads into the nebula cloud, to search for the USS Euderion and her taskforce. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Everyone is tensed up. ENS. MARTIN (Off her console) Picking up a fleet of allied ships. Kara looks at her console. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Got it Captain. Taylor leans forward in her chair. TAYLOR (to Lieutenant Carlson) Lieutenant set a course for the ion trail full impulse speed. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. EXT-SPACE (Inside Witch Head Nebula) Archer approaches the source of the ion trail and discovers that it's the Federation Allied Fleet led by the USS Euderion. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE' (RED ALERT) Both Taylor and Martin are shocked by this. TAYLOR (Surprised) Status? Ensign Martin checks her console's read out. ENS. MARTIN (Off her console) The fleet is heavily damaged and forty-five percent of the taskforce is destroyed, (beat) We're being hailed by Vice Admiral McElroy. Captain Taylor gets up from the Captain's chair. TAYLOR On screen. Ensign Martin brings it on the viewer showing the bridge of the USS Euderion and Admiral McElroy. TAYLOR (Smiles) Admiral we picked up your distress call. MCELORY (Viewer) It's good to see you Captain Taylor, we got a situation the Dominion are trying to take over this sector from us. Starfleet has dispatched my fleet with a fleet of Klingon and Romulan ships here but we encountered a much larger force of Dominion ships, we fought hard but as you saw on your way into the system I've called for reinforcements from DS9 let's hope they get here. TAYLOR (nods) We'll remain with the fleet to boost up your defenses. McElroy nods and transmission ends. TAYLOR (To Carlson) Kara turn us into formation with the fleet. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Aye, Captain entering formation now. Taylor turns to Ensign Martin. TAYLOR Ensign maintain long range scans for any Dominion or Cardassian warships, (To Sito) Sito maintain a twenty-four hour tactical alert post armed officers on every deck. SITO Aye, Captain. Ensign Martin chimes in. ENS. MARTIN I've already configured the long range sensors to scan for enemy vessel an early warning system. Commander Martin joins her. MARTIN Marcia you want to be ready for anything but are you sure that we're ready? Taylor thinks as she walks to the viewer. TAYLOR (Sighs) I don't now but we better be ready. (End of Act One, Fade out)